la GM n'a qu'une seul ombre
by Valambre
Summary: ceci est juste un petit délire ou Aomine sous les ordres d'Akashi va remettre les choses en place. Kuroko est leur fantôme à eux. Ce n'est certainement pas le plus intéressant des OS mais je l'aime bien. C'est un T très léger car il y a des sous-entendu mais rien de bien méchant. c'est aussi un Akakuro.


La GM n'a qu'une seule ombre :

Kuroko arriva dans le gymnase. Ce jour-là, il pressentait que quelque chose allait arriver. Il alla se changer, il était le dernier car étant légèrement tendu par se pressentiment il n'avait pas voulu courir pour arriver à l'heure. Et quand il sortit ce pressentiment devient réalité. Akashi se tenait en face de son équipe qui avait l'air tendu et énervé. Hyuga et Isuki tenaient Kagami qui tentait d'attaquer Akashi.

Il avança sous mes yeux étonnés de tous et se mît en face d'Akashi sans sourciller.

\- que veux-tu capitaine?

\- tu le sais.

-que veux-tu capitaine ?

\- on y va.

\- j'ai entraînement.

\- nous devons partir.

\- je dois m'entraîner...

\- tu as une heure et 15 minutes exactement.

\- tu es un ange! Merci !

Les autres étaient sous le choc et bien évidemment il fallait faire l'entraînement sous le regard d'Akashi et ils ne pouvaient pas poser de question. Kuroko fis 50 minutes d'entraînement, 10 minutes d'étirements et en 15 minutes il était revenu propre et changé avec toutes ses affaires! Il se remit à l'exacte position d'une et quart au part avant. Akashi se reprocha et colla son front à celui de Kuroko murmurant quelque chose d'inaudible pour l'équipe de Seirin. C'est sur cette vision qu'ils disparurent de leurs vue comme éclipsés.

\- mon ombre à encore fais de sienne je pense.

\- tu es bien possessif Bakagami, serait se de l'amour? Ha ha ha

\- maudite coach !

Aomine arriva en courant, essoufflé.

\- est ce que Kuroko est là?

\- et voilà son ancienne lumière.

\- oh le petit nouveau se rebelle! Où est-il ?

\- partie avec son ancien capitaine! Je ne pourrais même pas m'entraîner avec mon ombre à cause de lui!

\- c'est à lui qu'il fallait se plaindre pas à moi. Oh! Et fait pas cette tête! Ok, Tetsu préfère passer du temps avec son petit ami que avec vous mais c'est normal non ? Ou alors. Tu es jaloux.

\- tu es en train de me dire que Kuroko est gay mais qu'en plus il est en couple avec l'autre tortionnaire ?!

\- Kuroko kun est gay ? Et Momoi-San alors ?

\- c'est juste son premier coup de cœur mais elle a un petit ami.

\- qui ?

\- moi.

\- et en plus l'autre tarée aux cheveux roses sort avec le débile de service!

\- tu vas te calmer Kagami ou je te jure que je te refais le portrait !

\- même pas peur!

\- tu sais que je suis le 3ème meilleur joueur de fight club lycéen international ?

\- et le premier c'est qui ! Ta copine.

\- non ton coéquipier, Tetsu ! Car il lui suffit d'un coup pour immobiliser son adversaire sans oublier qu'il est invisible et Akashi lui fais égalité car il voit le coup venir.

\- qui est le 2ème ?

\- Murasakibara encaisse bien et donc est vraiment douer mais il est à égalité avec Midorima qui atteint toujours sa cible!

\- et le 4ème c'est Kise ?!

\- bah oui puisqu'il copie tous les mouvements. Il est vite monté dans le classement.

\- pff! Vous êtes bizarre. Je croyais que vous aimiez le basket ?

\- oui mais un jour on a fait un défi d'être le meilleur d'un fight club mais voilà on s'est attacher à ce genre de petite bagarre entre nous.

\- vous êtes bizarre les gars. Sinon pourquoi voulais-tu voir Kuroko ?

\- Pas compliquer. Juste que je voulais jouer donc il fallait que je le trouve car je voulais battre toutes l'équipe de Yosen avec notre duo. Je voulais juste un partenaire pour me faire des passes et y a pas meilleur que Tetsu.

\- je vois... Pourquoi j'ai plus vraiment l'impression d'avoir un partenaire.

\- oh si crois-moi quand on joue il me gave avec ses Kagami fait si Kagami fait ça ! Du coup, je lui ai dit :" t'es amoureux de lui ou quoi ? Tu vas jeter Akashi ?" Sous le coup de la colère et comme Akashi sait tout et entends tout et bien il venu vérifier que Tetsu lui appartenait toujours. Je plein Tetsu qui va devoir le convaincre!

\- bouhhhhh ! Ca fait froid dans le dos!

\- il n'a pas intérêt à me l'abîmer. Il faut qu'il soit là pour l'entraînement.

\- du calme la coach! Personne ne sait ce qu'il va devenir... Il risque tout de même d'avoir mal au cul à mon avis. Enfin maintenant à mon avis il est habitué et il prend vraiment son pied... Faudrait que je vois avec les autres si ils ont des infos la dessus!

\- mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Vous n'avez pas à savoir !

-mais si entre nous on se dit tout! Et puis Tetsu c'est un peu comme le membre central de l'équipe. C'est lui qui nous maintient lier aujourd'hui comme avant quand on s'est fait la gueule sur le sujet de son départ et qu'il m'a dit pour mon comportement. Je suis devenu pire. Car toute l'équipe m'a lâché derrière sauf Satsuki mais bon. Du coup quand j'ai tapé dans son poing l'autre jour. J'ai regagné leur confiance et il l'a fait exprès j'en suis sûr. On va recommencer je le sens ! Je suis sûr que lui et Akashi sont entrain de retisser les liens afin de recréer une équipe! Par contre le problème c'est qu'il reste très attaché à toi Kagami! Si sa se trouve tu vas même être récupéré. Mais alors là crois-moi tu ne seras que mon remplaçant ! Si sa trouve la coach va peut-être revenir et c'est pour ça qu'ils sont comme ça ! Ils sont bien trop exciter. Bon je vous laisse il faut que je prévienne le autres ne pas rentrer avant 18h 30. Sauf cas suicidaire. Bye.

\- attends pourquoi ?

\- bah, si on entre et qu'ils sont entrain de baiser dirons-nous. Akashi va nous tuer !

\- Ahomine ! Ne me dit pas que vous vivez tous ensemble ?!

\- Si! Pourquoi tu n'es pas au courant ? Oh allez boude pas ! Il dit toujours que si vous l'apprenez sa ira mal pour lui mais au fond qui serais assez fou pour oser faire du mal au petit ami d'Akashi alors que les parents d'Akashi les membres les plus influent et tortionnaire du Japon approuvent leur relation et sont très attachés à leur petit Tetsuya d'amour. Ha ha ha ha ...!

\- bon aller casse-toi !

\- chef oui chef.

Aomine part et s'arrête à la sortie du gymnase. Il sort son téléphone et puis :

\- Akashi. C'est moi. C'est fait.

\- très bien.

\- Ahhh... Akashi ne réponds pas dans des moments comme ça c'est gênant.

\- au revoir Daiki !... Je te promets mon cœur que C'est la dernière fois mais c'était important.

\- plus que moi ?

\- non mais en fait ça a un rapport avec toi.

Aomine raccroche donc.

\- bande crétin ! Ha ha ha ha ha !


End file.
